


Second

by chuusday



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuusday/pseuds/chuusday
Summary: Young coward knight Hyejoo is assigned to be rowdy princess Gowon's bodyguardorHyejoo got a second chance to redeem herself
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Second

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is my first ever fic, and i am not a native english speaker so if theres some grammatical errors im so sorry 🙏
> 
> THANKS TO TWITTER USER @httphyewonz FOR HELPING ME WRITING THIS 
> 
> i have a reference of what the characters look like on my art acc on twt (@fishtherifk)!!

“HYEJOO RUN AWAY NOW!!!”

“B-BUT…!!”

“I SAID RUN!!”

Hyejoo jolts awake, breathing heavily. Cold sweat runs through her body. She can't move, body paralyzed. It was a dream. A nightmare. A recurring nightmare. The scary image is ingrained to her brain. Placing a palm on her face, she takes a deep breath then sighed loudly. 

“Hyejoo..!! come down, breakfast is ready!!” the voice startles the half-sleeping Hyejoo. Slowly calming down, she reluctantly gets up from her bed, 

“Comiingg….” Hyejoo says with a grainy voice. Her throat parched from the lack of water. She opens her door and heads downstairs to the dining table. She spots someone already seated there, waiting for others to come. Hyejoo sits down infront of her, groaning and plops her head down to the table with a thud.

The other girl raises one of her eyebrows, in mild concern, “Hey did you sleep well last night?” 

Hyejoo looks up to see the other girl across the dining table, “It was...eh” Hyejoo replies, no signs of emotions detected. She's tired.

“Oh? got a nightmare again?” Hyejoo nods, “Yeah… but nothing b—” before she could finish, the girl across her holds her hand, a worried expression can be seen on her face. 

“What, again? Isn't this like the millionth time you got the exact same nightmare? Should we bring you to the doctor? I’m concerned.” she frowns at Hyejoo, obvious concern shown in the creases between her furrowed eyebrows. 

“H-Hyunjin it's okay…! I’m okay..” Hyejoo promises to Hyunjin. The latter, of course, didn't buy it and held the younger’s hand even tighter.

“No no no no! this isn’t right!! Something must've gone wrong!! What if somebody cursed you? What if—” suddenly another person emerges by the kitchen, her hands are on her hip, and her eyes glare the two of them.

“Hey girls… I like the spirit but you're being loud at 5 in the morning and for what?” Both of them snap their head and look at the big figure at the kitchen’s door frame, 

“Oh hey… sorry we didn't mean to be loud.” Hyejoo says sheepishly.

“Sooyoung can you believe this?? Hyejoo got a nightmare ag—” Hyejoo groans and reaches across the table to close Hyunjin’s mouth with her hand. She then receives a glare from the older one.

“Oh well… that's unfortunate. Hyejoo, are you ready?” Sooyoung asks, no sad expression was found. It made Hyejoo a tad bit sad.

“Yes, maybe, well… i don't know.” Hyejoo scratches her neck, then looks down to avoid the oldest disappointed look.

Sooyoung then ducks down to be eye-level with the younger and puts one of her hands on Hyejoo’s shoulder, “Hyejoo… you need to be ready okay? You're meeting the princess soon. The Ha family always need to be ready.” she says sternly. 

Hyejoo hesitates for a second, “Okay Sooyoung….”. Sooyoung gives her a cold smile, stands right up and crosses her arms.

“Good! Now prepare your stuff, wear your best clothes, and don't forget to bring your sword.”

—————————

The road to the castle from their house isn't that long. It only takes 30 minutes or so on a horse from their house, located at the highland where the nobles live. Hyejoo begins to dread as they’re approaching a small town. The road passes through a village which Hyejoo rarely visit because they got everything at the highland. She got no excuse to go and explore the village. They receive many glares from the villagers as they go through the village. Hyejoo deeply inhales. ‘I hate this…’ Hyejoo holds her thoughts to herself.

The three knights then arrive at the castle. Hyejoo’s jaw drops staring up at the stronghold. The size of the castle is so big that you could see the white stone castle from far away. It's decorated with the kingdom's banner, and it also has a fancy drawbridge. The castle wall is full lined with guards, from the ground till the top tower. The Ha knights dismount from their horses, and they're greeted by the castle’s guards, before guiding the three knights to the throne room where they meet the queen, Vivi.

The knights bend down on one knee excluding Hyejoo who gazes around the castle with awe. Hyunjin hits the side of her leg befor Hyejoo hastily gets down on one knee. “Your Highness, we have arrived.” says the oldest from the three knights,

“Hello Sooyoung, hello Hyunjin,” Hyejoo gulps when the queen makes eye contact with her and strays her eyes down to the ground, “Hello Hyejoo. It's very nice to see a new face in the castle,” The queen smiles sweetly before motioning the three guards to stand. Hyejoo follows her sisters stance with their hands behind their back, chest puffed up and chinned raised.

“I am sure you know why I gathered you here today,” Hyejoo swears she is going to pass out, her legs are shaking, her stomach is twisting. She is nervous as hell. “As per tradition, the Ha family always protected the royalties from this kingdom, and today I, Vivi, the queen of Lunar Kingdom, assigns Hyejoo, as the new princess’ bodyguard.”

The princess in question emerges from behind the queen’s back, “Hello!” The princess flashes a lopsided grin then bows to the newly assigned bodyguard. Hyejoo is taken aback by the princess’ bright personality before recovering and bows back.

Hyejoo clears her throat to get rid of the lump stuck in her chest, “Your Highness, my name is Ha Hyejoo, and I'm your new bo-”

“Oh you're pretty! come with me!!” the princess exclaims before grabbing Hyejoo’s hand, and dragging her somewhere else. Hyejoo is taken by surprise by the strength of the small girl and looks back at her sisters, giving her a smile and a firm nod, before disappearing into a hallway leading to who knows where.

“I hope Hyejoo does her job well, if she does not, you can tell me about it, Your Highness.” Sooyoung says to the queen. 

“I am sure she will do fine. She's a Ha after all.” Vivi smiles.

Vivi directs her attention towards the younger guard. “Hyunjin, you can go to Heejin now. She's in her room.” Hyunjin nods, salutes the queen, and proceeds to go to princess Heejin’s room.

“General Sooyoung, please do the thing I asked you to do.”

“Alright, Your Highness.” Sooyoung bows.

**Author's Note:**

> hi gays this chapter kinda short sorry bout that
> 
> uhm anyway so follow my gayass on twitter @itschuusdayinit @fishtherifk
> 
> ask me shit on my cc https://curiouscat.qa/itschuusdayinit


End file.
